Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
|-|Principal= Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location es la sexta entrega de la serie de terror Five Nights at Freddy's, que toma lugar en la localización hermana de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, llamada Circus Baby's Entertainment & Rental. El juego fue anunciado y planificado tras la salida de FNaF World, dando ligeras pistas sobre la entrega a través de modificaciones en los Teasers de scottgames.com. El 7 de octubre de este año fue puesto disponible en Steam. Resumen ¡Bienvenido a Circus Baby's Pizza World, donde la diversión familiar y la interactividad van más allá de cualquiera de esas *otras* pizzerías!, con animatrónicos innovadores de entretenimiento que harán que se le caigan los calcetines de sus hijos, así como el personalizado servicio, ninguna de las partes está completa sin Circus Baby y su banda!. Ahora empleado: Técnico nocturno. Disfrute de los espacios reducidos y siéntase cómodo dentro de una maquina activa. No somos responsables de muertes o desmembramientos. Animatrónicos *'Baby': Es un animatrónico y el personaje principal del juego como lo era Freddy. Lleva trenzas marrones, un vestido rojo y un micrófono, así como un altavoz en su pecho. *'Funtime Freddy': Es una versión más de Freddy Fazbear, con colores claros como morado y blanco. Al igual que sus homólogos, posee un micrófono, un corbatín y 2 botones en su pecho. También parece poseer una marioneta de Bonnie en su mano derecha, y un altavoz en su pecho. *'Funtime Foxy': Es una versión más de Foxy, con aspecto más modernizado y femenino. Parece ser una versión reparada de Mangle, ya que posee los colores de su versión anterior, rosado y blanco, pero con toques más modernos. A diferencia de sus anteriores homólogos, no posee un garfio y tiene un altavoz en su pecho. *'Ballora': Es un animatrónico con aspecto de una bailarina de ballet. Posee un traje de baile blanco, azul y rosado. Su nombre era poco claro hasta que se acreditó el nombre "Ballora" para cuando el juego recibió su fecha de lanzamiento. *'Ennard': Es un animatrónico con aspecto semejante a un payaso, que se encuentra en un estado deplorable, cubierto mayormente de cables, conservando únicamente las partes de su cara. Actualizaciones *'v1.02' **Arreglado un error que hacia que, cuando se estaba debajo de la mesa en la Noche 2, no se activara la cinemática después de cerrar la puerta por segunda vez. **Cuando las Minireenas estén trepando por los lados en la Noche 4, estas caerán con tan solo una o dos sacudidas. *'v1.021' **Arreglado un error raro que hacia que, cuando el tiempo cambiara a las 6am durante el jumpscare de Ennard (si caía la posibilidad), se recibiera una pantalla de "Game Over" y una tercera estrella en el menú. Novedades *Unos días después de ser lanzado FNaF World en Gamejolt, exactamente el 18/02/16, Scott actualizó su página con una imagen oscura en la cual se podía apreciar 17 barras horizontales. *El 26/02/16, se cambio el tamaño de una de las barras haciéndola más corta y una letra "N''' fue agregada arriba de ellas. *El 11/03/16, otra barra se acortó, la letra "'''N" desapareció y una letra "A'" fue colocada al otro extremo del teaser. *El 22/03/16, una barra fue transformada en un circulo. *El 2/04/16, otra barra fue convertida en un circulo, la letra "'N" vuelve a hacer aparición en el mismo lugar de antes y la palabra "never" (nunca) es colocada debajo. *El 13/04/16, una de las barras se transformó en la letra "E'" y la palabra "'there" (ahí) es colocada al lado de la palabra never. *El 23/04/16 el proyecto es revelado, las barras restantes se transformaron en letras dejando la frase "Sister Location" (Localización hermana), el titulo Five Nights at Freddy's es levemente visible sobre ellas y la frase de la parte inferior se completa, diciendo "There was never just one" (Nunca hubo uno solo). Además un nuevo y misterioso personaje con una apariencia similar a los Toy Models es mostrado de fondo. *Al día siguiente, el 24/04/16, Scott confirmó mediante un mensaje de Steam que la entrega será canon en la historia original. *El 15/05/16, Scott confirmó que iba a ver actuaciones de voz al igual que en Five Nights at Freddy's World. *El 21/05/16, Scott lanzó el primer tráiler del juego, mostrando por primera vez a los nuevos animatrónicos y dando pequeños vistazos, aparte de confirmar su estreno para finales de 2016. *El 17/06/16, Scott actualiza su página. Al parecer, aparece una cabeza con doble parte y con una frase abajo "There's a little of me in every body" (Hay un poco de mí en cada cuerpo). *El 9/07/16, Scott actualizó su página con un teaser que muestra exactamente siete animatrónicos diminutos, similares a Balloon Boy, y la frase "Don't hold it against us" (No lo hagas contra nosotros) puede verse debajo. Si se ilumina la imagen, podrá presenciarse a Baby en el fondo. * El 21/07/16, Scott actualizó su página con un teaser que muestra una especie de interruptor, con la frase "Get back on your stage. NOW." (Vuelve a tu escenario. '''AHORA.). Si se ilumina la imagen, se logran ver aproximadamente unas 4 bailarinas al fondo. * El 01/08/16, se habilita una página en Steam para el juego. **Al mismo tiempo, se creó una pagina en IndieDB. * El 16/08/16, Scott actualizó su página con un teaser que muestra la frase "CANCELLED Due to leaks." ('''CANCELADO Debido a fugas.). Si se ilumina la imagen se puede ver una noticia que anuncia la cancelación de la apertura de Circus Baby's Pizza World. * El 28/08/16, Scott anuncia mediante su página web la fecha del lanzamiento del juego mediante un Teaser. 7 de Octubre de 2016. **También revelo el mapa del juego mediante el código fuente del teaser. *El 29/08/16, Scott anunció que no habrá un segundo tráiler del juego. *El 24/09/16 Scott actualizó su página, quitando al animatrónico que estaba sobre la fecha de lanzamiento. *El 7/10/16 el juego es finalmente lanzado en Steam. *El 17/10/16, Scott confirma tanto en su página como en un mensaje de Steam que el juego recibirá una actualización gratuita donde se desbloqueara una Noche Personalizada al conseguir tres estrellas. Curiosidades *A pesar de que para el desarrollo de FNaF World, Scott mencionó de que quizás este fuese el último juego de FNaF, tras lanzar el teaser final afirmó que "Nunca dije que podía cambiar de idea". *Es la tercera vez en que Scott confirma un juego modificando teasers previos. **La primera vez se dio con Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter, en donde modificó el teaser "hat.jpg", la segunda vez ocurrió con Five Nights at Freddy's World, modificando el teaser "thankyou.jpg". *La frase "Please stay in your seats" es la misma que se escucha cuando se habla con el Hombre del Escritorio en Five Nights at Freddy's World. *Si se hace zoom al primer Teaser, se puede observar que en la nariz de Baby se refleja algo similar a Springtrap. *En un documento de Scott Cawthon, se filtraron los nombres de todos los animatrónicos de esta entrega. *Es el primer juego de la franquicia de terror que no posee una jugabilidad fija en las noches. *Es el tercer juego de la saga en ofrecer más de un final. El primero fue Five Nights at Freddy's 3 y el segundo Five Nights at Freddy's World. |-|Galería= Galería Menú Menu_(Animado)-Circus_Baby.gif|'Circus Baby' en el menú (Animado). Menu_(Animado)-Funtime_Freddy.gif|'Funtime Freddy' en el menú (Animado). Menu_(Animado)-Funtime_Foxy.gif|'Funtime Foxy' en menú (Animado). Menu_(Animado)-Ballora.gif|'Ballora' en el menú (Animado). Sister Location-Título.gif|Título del juego. Sister Location - Nuevo Juego (Menú).png|Opción "Nuevo Juego". Sister Location - Continuar (Menú).png|Opción "Continuar". Sister Location - Extras (Menú).png|Opción "Extras". Estrella-Sister Location.png|Una de las tres estrellas que aparecen en el menú. Teasers FNaF SL - Teaser 7 (Everyone please stay in your seats).jpg|Nótese el "Everyone, please stay in your seats" (Todo el mundo, por favor permanezcan en sus asientos) FNaF SL - Teaser 8 (There's a little of me in every body).jpg|Nótese el "There's a little of me in every body" (Hay un poco de mí en cada cuerpo) FNaF SL - Teaser 9 (Don't hold it against us).JPG|Nótese el "Don't hold it against us" (No lo hagas contra nosotros) FNaF SL - Teaser 10 (Get back on your stage now).JPG|Nótese el "Get back on your stage. NOW" (Vuelve a tu escenario. AHORA.). Projectcancelled.jpg| Nótese el "CANCELLED Due to leaks." Sister Location-Fecha de Lanzamiento.jpg|Nótese la fecha escrita "10-7-16", siendo esa la fecha en la que se lanzará el juego. FNaF_SL_-_Teaser_13.jpg|Nótese la ausencia del animatrónico. Custom_Night(SL)_Teaser.jpg|Nótese el "CUSTOM NIGHT (COMING SOON)". Steam FNaF SL - Teaser 1 (Steam).jpg|Teaser de una de las áreas del juego. FNaF SL - Teaser 2 (Steam).jpg|Teaser de un área dentro del juego. FNaF SL - Teaser 3 (Steam).jpg|Teaser de un área dentro del juego. FNaF SL - Teaser 4 (Steam).jpg|Teaser de una ventilación. FNaF SL - Teaser 5 (Steam).jpg|Otro teaser de otra área dentro del juego. Otros SLBoxart.jpg|Boxart del juego FNaF SL - Header.jpeg|Thumbnail del juego. SLBanner(IndieDB).jpg|Banner del juego (IndieDB) Secret_Map.jpg|Mapa revelado en el código fuente del teaser que anunciaba la fecha de lanzamiento. Pack de la Franquicia de FNaF (Steam).jpg|Imagen promocional de los juegos de Five Nights At Freddy's en Steam Audio Tema del menú center Tráiler center|300px en:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia)